doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Shirley Marulanda
) |lugar_nacimiento = Pereira, Colombia |familiares = Rodrigo Marulanda (padre) Andrés Marulanda (hermano) |medios = Televisión Teatro |pais = Colombia |estado = Activa }} Shirley Marulanda es una actriz colombiana de doblaje, televisión y teatro; además de grabar publicidad para radio y televisión. Es más conocida en el mundo del doblaje por ser la voz de Pinoko, la tierna y dulce niña de 18 años y esposa del Dr. Black Jack en la serie con el mismo nombre. Otros papeles importantes dentro de su carrera: Sora Naegino en Kaleido Star, Strawberry Shortcake en Rosita Fresita, Amy Carson en Cake TV y Sadie Harrison en Instant Star. Ha doblado actrices como Natalie Portman, Mischa Barton, Eliza Dushku y Kim Kardashian. Kim k hair 0.jpg|Kim Kardashian en Keeping Up with the Kardashians. Charlotteh2o.png|Charlotte Watsford en H2O: Sirenas del mar. Piniko.jpg|Pinoko en Black Jack. SoraKaleido.png|Sora Naegino en Kaleido Star. Kikimewmew.jpg|Kikki Benjamin en Mew Mew Power. Mina Simington.jpg|Mina Simington en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. Polly pocket pw.png|La versión clásica de Polly Pocket en PollyWorld. Polly2DPP.png|Polly Pocket en Polly Pocket. (Doblaje colombiano). Amethyst.png|Amethyst en Trollz. Elena2.png|Elena en Angelo Rules. Screen shot 2011-12-30 at 8.45.37 PM.png|Megan en Betty Atómica. MHChwp (5).png|Draculaura en Monster High (2010) (Doblaje colombiano). MHChws (7).png|Howleen Wolf en Monster High (2010) (Doblaje colombiano). thumb|right|235 px Filmografía thumb|right|235 px Doblaje Películas Elizabeth Thai *Jordan Sparks - Justicia verdadera: Justicia letal *Jordan Sparks - Justicia verdadera: Hermandad *Jordan Sparks - Justicia verdadera: Travesía mortal *Jordan Sparks - Justicia verdadera: Venganza oscura *Jordan Sparks - Justicia verdadera: Guerra en las calles Mischa Barton *Francesca - Assassination of a High School President *Rocky - Cachorros Nikki Reed *Amanda Davenport - El peón (doblaje colombiano) *Mini - La primera vez de Mini Otros: *Velvet (Alice Eve) - La doble vida con Velvet *Zhanna Dronov (AnnaLynne McCord) - Acorralado *Mohea (Tiya Sircar) - El medallón perdido: Las aventuras de Billy Stone *Gavy Rodríguez (Alexa Vega) - El proyecto de embarazo *Sonia Logan (Amanda Crew) - Repeticiones *Grace (Natalie Portman) - Brothers *Lauren Baker (Krysten Ritter) - Cómo hacer el amor a una mujer *City Hall (Eliza Dushku) - El hijo del Nobel *Cindy (Mila Kunis) - Extract *Azkadellia (Kathleen Robertson) - Tin Man *Honey (Shelley Conn) - El regreso del Sr. Ripley *Kim (Valerie Tian) - Después de la muerte *Annie (Malin Åkerman) - HappyThankyouMorePlease (doblaje colombiano) *Dana (Mamie Gummer) - The Hoax *Sara Dougan (Madisen Beaty) - The Pregnancy Pact *Jenny (Chelan Simmons) - Amenaza en el mar *Akeelah Anderson (Keke Palmer) - Akeelah y las letras (doblaje colombiano) *Frances Sanders (Katie Findlay) - Ambición sin límite *Heather McManus (Emily Bergl) - Sospecha mortal *Casey (Jessica Parker Kennedy) - Recién casadas *Ari (Zoe Cramond) - Pánico en Rock Island *Dra. Laura Thomas - El tiburón de tres cabezas *Brayden Adcox - Dragones voladores *Penny - El rascacielos de la muerte *Brianna - El reino del vikingo *Jess - Chromeskull: Laid to Rest 2 *Ava - El tiburón fantasma *Molly Mahoney - De bodas y mentiras *Heather - Another Happy Day *Oficial Jane Hollows - The Traveler *Serpiente blanca - El hechicero y la serpiente blanca *Enfermera Sherry - Apagón en Los Ángeles *Kelly Ripa - Sharknado 2: El segundo *Rose - Soldado de la noche *Susan - Front of the Class *Kelli - Reviving Ophelia *Emily - He Loves Me *Christie - The Good Guy *Norma - Frenemy *Kate - Descalza *Jessica - Frente a frente *Lisa Knight - Love N' Dancing *Roseta - Love's Brother *Willow - La última caída *Lindsey - Boogeyman 3 *Ingrid Lubanski - El milagro de Bern *Allie - Clubhouse Detectives *Yetta Pussel - 2001: A Space Travesty *Amy - Como asesinar al perro de su vecino *Jilly - Sociedad feróz *Aurora Ruiz - Last Time Forever *Michelle en Por amor a Grace *Lauren - Girl Fight *Dina VanCleve - Shattered Silance *Pedra - Ante el fuego *Heather - La final *Kimie - Grupo Comando *Reagan - Una propuesta navideña *Angelica Adams en En casa con Prudencia *Hannah MacKenzie - Viernes negro *Jenna Harrison - William y Kate: Un amor real *Scarlet (Amanda Alch) - Las aventuras de Zachary Beaver *Voces adicionales - Titanic 2 *Voces adicionales - La tumba del diablo *Voces adicionales - Legendary Amazons *Voces adicionales - Punto de ruptura *Voces adicionales - Rescate al límite Series de televisión Kim Kardashian *Ella misma - Keeping Up with the Kardashians *Ella misma - Dash Dolls *Ella misma - I Am Cait Otros *Britney Spears & Jessica Simpson - Style Star *Sacha - Ciencia Traviesa *Charlotte - H2O Sirenas del Mar *Melissa - Rescate vuelo 29 *Alice - La vida cambia *Ritsuko - Ryukendo *Amy Carson - Cake TV *Zoey - Chicas enamoradas *Sherna Puckett - Scout en África *Sadie Harrison - Instant Star (doblaje colombiano) *Noemi - Espacios compartidos *Sofia Peña - Fairly Legal *Michelle - My Big Redneck Vacation *Ashley Gudzak - Endurance *Kendall-Leigh Neuner - Barter Kings *Kristina "Tina" Knight - Alaska salvaje *Britanny - Best Ink (2da. Temp.) *Amber Shinsel - Robot Combat League *Voces adicionales - Ghost Hunters *Voces adicionales - 7 días de sexo Anime *Keisha - Heroman *Pinoko - Black Jack *Sora Naegino - Kaleido Star *Miyuki Ayukawa - Basquash! *Kasumi - Sakura Wars *Kikki Benjamin - Mew Mew Power *Tomoroni - Super Doll Licca-chan *Roxanne - Kid Músculo *Kaito - Web Diver *Mina Simington - Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's *Princesa Rebecca - Kiba Series animadas *Polly Pocket - Polly Pocket *Amethyst - Trollz *Tres - Los super números *Elena - Angelo Rules *Stephanie - Pat y Stan *Rosita Fresita - Rosita Fresita (Strawberry Shortcake) *Scarlett - G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 *Megan - Betty Atómica *Abby - Cubix *Kimura 1 y 2 - Shuriken School *Chispa 2 - Little Robots *Pipkin (3ª temporada) - La pradera de los sueños *Sari Sumdac (3ª temporada) - Transformers Animated *Draculaura (1ª temp.) y Howleen Wolf (2ª temp.) - Monster High *Kani - Sushi Pack *Kikko - Aventureros *Arrieta - Los inquilinos Películas animadas Tegan Moss *Polly Pocket - Aventura en el Hotel Pocket Plaza (2005) *Polly Pocket - PollyWorld (2006) Otros *Polly Pocket (Sue Thorpe) - Las amigas terminan primero (2011) *Howleen Wolf (America Young) - Monster High: Colmillos contra Pelo (2011) *Rosita Fresita - Rosita Fresita: Dulces sueños *Delancy - My Scene: Estrellas de Hollywood Películas de anime *Maestra de ceremonia - Yu-Gi-Oh! 3D Más allá del tiempo Documentales *Hannah Fierman - Fugly: Un paso más cerca de Paisallywood *Varios - Ciencia demente Videojuegos *Voces adicionales - StarCraft II 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Armonico Estudios *Centauro Comunicaciones *Praise Comunicaciones *Provideo S.A. *VC Medios Televisión thumb|right|236 px *Salvador de mujeres - Novela *Ordoñese otra vez - Comedia *Por amor a Gloria - Novela *El pasado no perdona - Novela *Expedientes - Seriado *Unidad investigativa - Seriado *Séptima puerta - Seriado *Jack el despertador - Infantil Teatro *Vamos a contar mentiras - Daniel López *Hogar dulce horror - Andrés Gaitan *Teatro de cabaret - Carlos Serrat *Café concierto - Oscar Castillo *Dulce aniversario - El Tulipán Negro *Cuentos de Cameron - Lilo Vilaplana Enlaces externos *Entrevista en ANMTVLA (archivos en archive.is, Megalodon y FreezePage) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Colombia Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de teatro Categoría:Locutores colombianos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Colombia